


Coachella

by OblivionSeaker



Series: Matthew Bellamy Is Fragile [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Coachella 2014, Comfort, M/M, Set in 2014, chris is a good big brother, might delete this, sick!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSeaker/pseuds/OblivionSeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt becomes ill with the flu during Coachella, Dom, Chris and Tom take it upon themselves to look after the frontman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coachella

Matt felt like shit. Like, literal shit. The trio knew it was a risk doing a near two hour set for Coachella with Matts voice going off, but they simply couldn't have passed up an amazing offer like that, presides, Matt was being quite persistent that he was okay even though he knew the other two didn't believe him, they still went on with it, Chris singing a bit more often for songs like the 'yeahs' on Lithium and the long screams for Yes Please that Matt just couldn't handle. 

Towards the middle of the set Matt had begun to develop a strong headache come on from the strobe lighting that they insisted on using, but he stubbornly continued to play as if he was okay, trying not to falter the riffs as he didn't want to spoil the time for the band and the ocean of fist pumping fans. Though his headache had became stronger and stronger, creating a thumping in his head that matched the power of the one Dom was jamming out from behind him. The nausea rose and he often felt the urge to run off stage to puke up his guts but he resisted the temptation to get the show over and done with quicker so he could go back to the hotel and snuggle into the five star bed with Dom. 

After knights of cydonia, he was ready to collapse. He was exhausted, aching painfully all over and feeling incredibly nauseous he was prepared to throw up. He quickly thanked the crowd with what little energy he had left, he told them that they were 'fucking amazing' and that they 'hoped to be back soon' he smiled, handed the mic to Dom and went offstage to great fully take a towel from a stage hand to wipe his flushed face with. 

He stumbled a little further backstage and found a wall that he promptly collapsed against, sinking down to his feet and pulling his legs to his chest in some hopes to somewhat ease the headache. He tried to ignore the flurries of footsteps and the excited screams for the next act of the night and the rush of people past him. 

After what felt like an eternity, he heard Dom run up next to him after saying goodbye to the still incredibly hyped crowd, Dom crouched down next to him and placed a hand on his cheek as a sign of comfort, clearly noticing how Matt had begun to feel - and look -worse than before the show. 

"Come on Matty, let's get you up and back to the hotel for some sleep, yeah?" He said gently, helping Matt shakily get to his feet and lean against him, hands shaking from illness and the present buzz of adrenaline. 

As they walked off the set Matt felt the strong arm of Dom wind around him, they had been going out for a while now, a few years In Fact; though as Matt was never sick Dom felt that it was his duty to look after Him as much as possible as Matt always did the same for him whenever he got a cold or a bout of the flu. 

They had to stop so the tech guys could take their wires off and make sure that they were still working even in the intense heat. As Matt was sitting down during the task; Dom could see just how worn out Matt had gotten, his chest was heaving with shaky breaths, his voice was rough and raspy when he answered the tech guys questions and it was clear that he had a fever from the way his blue eyes were glazed over in pain as well as his cheeks being flushed, but not in the 'blimey this city is hot' kind of way. 

"You alright babe," Dom muttered into the longer brown hair of the frontman when they were free to go, Matt only gave a cough and a groan in response before taking a hasty gulp from a bottle of water a stage hand had suddenly appeared with, 

"Poor baby," Dom said placing a cool-callused hand on the singers heated forehead but suddenly reeling back as soon as the heat transferred onto the drummers skin. 

"Blimey Matt you're burning up!" Dom exclaimed holding him closer, putting one arm around his back and the other holding matts hand, ignoring the looks he got from the homophobic technicians. 

The couple walked slowly towards where the car was parked to take them to the after party, Chris had soon joined them from where he was talking a tech guy about one of his bass guitars.

"Is he alright Dom," Chris asked after catching up and looking upon the nearly collapsed singer, he took in how pale Matt was looking despite his red cheeks, his eyes were sunken and his eyes were drooping shut. "Jeez Matt you don't look so good," he stated, going into protective brother mode, as Matt was smaller and a bit more vulnerable, despite him being younger Chris still made it his job to make sure that Matt was okay and that he wasn't getting over stressed from the complications that a new album in the works can create. 

Chris also owed Matt a bit of a debt, when the bassist decided that enough was enough and stopped drinking he was finding it incredibly hard going to just give it up - this is where Matt came in, the smaller man followed him about, took the beers away and offered a shoulder to cry on. The two sworn to never speak of it again as its one of the dark memories you want to keep in the past. However Chris remained incredibly thankful that Matt had pretty much saved his life, and he will always be there for Matt like Matt is there for them. They were a family after all. 

"He's burning up," Dom said in reply to the question "let's go back to the hotel, I'm not really in the mood for partying" he said, thinking back to the mention of the long and loud after parties and worrying about Matt who had looked up at him through his long fringe and muttered pitifully. 

"Tired Dom." He sounded tired, and raspy too. 

"It's alright the cars right around the corner, we are going straight back to the hotel to get you into bed," Dom informed him. 

"But the party-" Matt tried 

"Matt, you need some medicine and a good nights sleep, the parties will be going on for the next few days whilst the festivals on, we'll go another night yeah?" Dom said, guiding Matt into the car, Matt sitting in the middle with Chris on his left and Dom on his right. Tom had joined them also, jumping into the front seat thinking that if the guys weren't going to the after party then he might as well get some sleep too. Matt was asleep instantly, head leaning on Dom's shoulder, snoring slightly through congested nostrils. 

"If you want, I'll go find a 24hr pharmacy and find some stuff for him," Chris offered in a whisper over the him of the vehicle, 

"I'll come with you mate, I fancy a walk away from the hubbub of festival." Tom said, looking back in concern. 

"That would be amazing, thanks guys," Dom smiled, looking down at Matt who had a pained frown on his face. The sweat of the recent gig was beginning to evaporate off of them in the heat but Matt's face still remained flushed from the fever, over the journey to their secluded hotel Matt stirred every now and then to cough up a lung. Dom rubbed his back at these times as a sign of comfort before Matt snuggled back into him - well as far as his seatbelt would allow.

They soon arrived at the somewhat secluded hotel. Dom paused. He didn't really want to wake the singer up; Chris noticed this and offered to carry him up, Dom obliged and got out of the car as Chris picked Matt up bridal style, tightening his grip on the singer when he stirred and coughed slightly into his hand before pressing himself into Chris' chest with a contented sigh. 

They soon reached the room, Chris gently deposited Matt on the comfortable bed, 

"Here take the room key," Dom said in a quiet voice. "So you can let yourself in if you find anything," 

"Alright mate, are you guys gonna be okay? We aren't flying back to L.A until next week, at least you guys can go to the L.A house for break we have in between touring," 

"He should be okay by then, if there aren't anymore complications," Dom sighed, looking back at Matt who was passed out cold on the sheets, 

"Okay, cool, we'll be an hour max," Chris said, taking the key and leaving Dom with Matt. The drummer slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, he laced a hand through Matt's sweaty hair before deciding to get changed himself, it had only just dawned on him that he was still wearing a headless skeleton morph suit, God knows why he decided to wear it. Once he was in some sweatpants and a t shirt he went to wake Matt who was looking worse by the minute. 

"Matt, baby, wake up," he said gently, Matt slowly opened his baby blue eyes and looked up in confusion. 

"Dom?" He wheezed "where are we?" 

"We are in the hotel room, come on, let's get you into something more comfortable, yeah?" Dom said, helping his boyfriend up. He helped him out of his damp t shirt and into a fresh black one, he let Matt put some soft, black sweatpants on before helping him into his jack skellington hoodie, 

"Better?" Dom asked, laying the singer back down, he was worried as Matt was normally a ball of continuous energy, zipping around as if on a long lasting sugar high but this was far from normal. He was quiet, exhausted and his movements were slow and shaky rather then fast and fluent. Dom sat down on the cushions, and pulled Matt into his lap, threading his fingers through the brown strands. He picked up his phone to check Twitter before Matt suddenly jumped up from his spot in Dom's lap and ran towards the ensuing bathroom, not a second later Dom heard the sound of vomiting come from the other side of the door. 

The drummer walked in to Matt with his head down the toilet bowl bringing up whatever he had eaten previously that day. 

"Oh Matty," Dom sighed, kneeling next to the singer and rubbing circles into his back, it wasn't until twenty minutes later when Matt was actually finished. 

"Done?" Dom asked, using a tissue to wipe the bile from the singers chin who nodded and leaned against the cool tiles, finding refuge in the low temperatures. 

"This sucks," he stated, coughing after the small phrase. 

"I know baby, you're going to have to ride it out, Chris and Tom are out getting some stuff for you," Dom said wrapping an arm around Matt shoulders then flushing the toilet. 

"S'nice," he slurred, sighing into his boyfriend shoulder, 

"Yeah, come on, let's go back to bed," Dom said helping Matt get to his feet. They soon settled once again in the bed, assuming the same position they were in before. 

Half an hour later Chris and Tom quietly came through the door, not wanting to disturb Matt who had passed out again in Dom's lap. The pair raised two bags, one containing some drinks and snacks, another with medicines from a pharmacy. 

"Thanks guys, can you just put them on the dresser please?" Dom whispered "thanks," 

"How's he doing," Chris asked, motioning towards Matt. 

"He's getting worse, his fever has seemed to have risen, he's totally exhausted and not too long ago he was throwing his guts up into the toilet..." Dom shrugged, 

"Damn, well if it doesn't go away then you may need to take him to a doctor or something," Tom suggested, watching as Matt shifted slightly and pulled the covers closer, 

"Sounds like the flu to me," Chris whispered, "the kids have got it a couple of times and these symptoms match the ones the kids had," 

"I'm gonna agree with you on that one mate though we should get going, let Matt get some sleep," Tom said turning to the door, 

"Goodnight guys and thanks again!" Dom whispered after them, he heard the door shut and turned back to Matt who had slowly been snaking his arms around Dom's legs. Dom moved down the bed a bit more, stopping to pat Matt's back when he began to cough. 

Dom settle back down and began to let sleep take over him, though as the darkness was taking over he heard a small voice speak from his place on Dom's chest. 

"Thanks Dom," 

"You don't need to thank me love, you do the same for us,"

"M'kay, love you," Matt slurred, 

"Love you too Bells," and with that, he promptly fell asleep.


End file.
